


Promise you the world

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Gods of old [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Complete, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Gods, M/M, Magical Derek Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is so much older than most people know. Even with Earth's scientists and theorists, it is so much older than the Big Bang, than the gasses and bacteria, than the dinosaurs and the ice. Before all of that, there was nothing but a vastness of space. But something has to come from something, of course. Nothing begets nothing, as the adage goes, and in that vast space of nothing, there was something. Two somethings, in fact. Nameless beings from another universe, slipping through a tear in the fabric of time and space itself. They saw the nothingness of the universe and wanted more, wanted a world to call their own, so they came together to create something out of themselves; the blank universe was their canvas and their power was the paint.</p><p>(AU in which Stiles and Derek are gods)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise you the world

**Author's Note:**

> Dorek - Polish - 'gift from god'  
> Zbigniew - Polish - 'dispel anger'
> 
> Prequel to Tomorrow can wait

The universe is so much older than most people know. Even with Earth's scientists and theorists, it is so much older than the Big Bang, than the gasses and bacteria, than the dinosaurs and the ice. Before all of that, there was nothing but a vastness of space. But something has to come from something, of course. Nothing begets nothing, as the adage goes, and in that vast space of nothing, there was something. Two somethings, in fact. Nameless beings from another universe, slipping through a tear in the fabric of time and space itself. They saw the nothingness of the universe and wanted more, wanted a world to call their own, so they came together to create something out of themselves; the blank universe was their canvas and their power was the paint.

Time passed, centuries, then millennia, and they decided that they would join the ones they had created. Humans were a crude race, and they offered them the ability to think for themselves, and as time passed, that thought and basic reason turned into free will. With free will came its own set of problems; people were suspicious of these two beings, the ones with no names, the ones who did not age, who possessed the power to create. They were not thought of as they were, but rather, they were thought of as the reason for all of the bad in the free willed world, and condemned for it. They were killed, for all that one like them could be killed, and it took several centuries before one lover could convince the other to return to the inhabited planet. They agreed to try to assimilate and understand the humans' beliefs and customs, to be born human, just like their creations. They could not completely contain their power, it was not possible for ones like them, but they both hid them - along with their memories - the best they could before descending.

Their lives did not last long, humans creating gods to explain their lives and surroundings, and they could not contain their power for more than a mere five years. Their blue-glowing bodies were mistaken for devils, and they were sacrificed to appease man-made gods.

Another few centuries passed, their powers returning and they worked on controlling them more. When the humans' nature had settled, one tried to convince the other to return, and they agreed to try again, to contain their power better this time. They lasted eleven years.

The usual three or four centuries passed, and one did not try to convince the other again. Three deaths in less than two millennia was exhausting and enough to bring one's nature and moral into question. Another century passed, and this time the other convinced the one. They both had more control this time, and were able to suppress their power longer. They held each other as they descended, one tracing a triskelion swirl for protection and understanding on the other. The other reciprocated the motion, and then their consciousnesses separated into two beings.

They were born an hour apart to two human families in the same small Polish town, and for some time, their plan worked and their power stayed hidden. They grew up together, both believing they were human, and it stayed that way until they were ten years old and they told each other in hushed whispers about their dreams, of space and planets, of women and men they'd never seen before, about a blue flare of power. They realised that their shared dreams were more than dreams, but neither told their parents. Both boys remembered their previous life's death, and as impressionable ten year olds, believed the same would happen if they spoke the truth now.

Time continued on, and they grew into men, pretending not to hear their families' words about girls and wives. They could not love another, not now that they knew what they were and who the other was to them. They fought some but laughed more; they ran hand-in-hand from one mother's bellowed shouts of retribution for stolen laundry shared, created a tent from the stolen sheets and watched the stars, whispers of dreams and power and other worlds between them as their world continued to turn and fly through the galaxy around them. Dorek and Zbigniew were happy and they thought it would last.

Their power broke free on their eighteenth birthdays, a day when their parents were at a neighbouring village's market to give the two young men time to themselves. Dorek and Zbigniew were still human enough to not be able to control it properly for an hour or so. The townspeople were superstitious folk, and a red flame encompassing  _two_  separate houses on the same day could only be a terrible omen. Both men were dragged from their houses, and they screamed and clung to each other, trying to protect the other from the death they were certain of; while they could not technically die, beings as they were, they could still feel pain, and the echo of the pain caused by their deaths could last for centuries.

Dorek had always had better control over his power, and when Zbigniew was pushed to the ground, the deep abrasion bleeding profusely as he heaved in deep breaths, Dorek used his power to shift into an animal, to protect his beloved, a red-eyed wolf snarling at the townspeople. Zbigniew still didn't have the best control over his power at that moment, and the shock and pain didn't help. He clung to Dorek tightly, face pressed and bleeding into his fur, murmuring words over and over, some in Polish, some in a language that only they knew, trying to bring his lover back from his animalistic state. Dorek's snarls lessened slowly, and he shifted back with a howl of pain. The townspeople overcame their shock at the transformation, pitchforks sharp and torches ablaze, and the two men were driven out of town and into the thick forest.

They travelled as far from their hometown as possible, Dorek not wanting to stay in a town for longer than a week, despite Zbigniew's pleas. His trust of humans had been completely depleted, and he saw everyone as a threat. Dorek held Zbigniew tightly at night in those first few weeks, as though he believed he would disappear if he did not keep him close. Zbigniew found that caressing his lover's back helped calm him and get Dorek to loosen his grip so that they could both breathe. After a time, they both found that tracing a triskelion between the other's shoulder blades while they hugged was the most soothing action of all. Zbigniew rested his head on Dorek's shoulder and pleaded one more time to stay in a town; he could not run anymore. Pressing a soft kiss to his scarred cheek, Dorek reluctantly agreed.

Their power released, they no longer aged, and suspicions were raised again after a few years in the town. Dorek had packed their belongings before the sun set that night, and Zbigniew followed without protest. They continued this way for a few years, until they arrived in a town where a small group of people from their hometown had stopped in. Dorek refused to go into the inn with them there, but Zbigniew was curious about their little town, and used a small flame of blue power to modify his complexion so he would not be recognised. The men were all too happy to talk to a man buying their drinks, and Zbigniew discovered that soon after they had been driven out of town, the forest had burned, the river had reduced to a trickle, and a sickness had claimed most of the townspeople, excluding a lucky few, including his and Dorek's parents. Zbigniew convinced Dorek to return so he could ensure that the travellers' words were correct; he had grown attached to his parents and knew that Dorek had as well.

Three months later, they were back in their hometown and their parents, while older and greyer than either man remembered, were still alive and well. They were glad for news of their sons, and told them stories of the town's downfall since they were driven out. Most of the people that had survived the winter sickness had helped or been sympathetic to Dorek and Zbigniew's parents. Dorek muttered that they did not help when they were driven from town with torches and pitchforks at their backs, but Zbigniew calmed him by tracing the triskelion on his forearm, then again on his back. Dorek went to bed early, and after an hour or two speaking with their parents, Zbigniew snuck into Dorek's room with a grin and a bed sheet tucked under his arm. They spent the night under the stars, just as they had when they were younger, and Zbigniew displayed his control over his power by creating stories out of the stars overhead. Dorek fell asleep in his arms, calmer and looking far more relaxed than he had in years.

They woke to fire. The men Zbigniew had talked with in the coastal town's inn had been suspicious of his specific questions about their families, and followed them at a distance. They realised Zbigniew and Dorek were the two men they had driven out of town all of those years ago. The group were as superstitious as ever, especially considering the downfall of the town, and decided that the lovers needed to be sacrificed to appease angered gods for the first failure.

Dorek woke first, writhing and screaming when he realised that the group had ensnared them in the sheet with thick ropes and iron pegs in the ground. His thrashing woke Zbigniew, who struggled to get free. Iron impeded their power, a lucky guess by the gathered group, and Dorek immediately knew that they would not both survive this. He looked to Zbigniew, a tear falling down the faint scar on his cheek, and in their own language - the language no human would ever know or hope to understand - Dorek told him his plan. Zbigniew shook his head adamantly, even as the flames licked at his feet and singed his hair. Dorek refused to accept his lover's denial and took in a deep breath, smelling the earth beneath them, the salt gathered on Zbigniew's skin, and the fire around them. Then, with a determined exhale, Dorek's hand sought Zbigniew's and he fed him his power, the blue flame wrapping around his lover's body until it encompassed him completely, leaving Dorek human and defenceless. Zbigniew made a promise, promised to find him again, and traced the triskelion the best as he could with his arms bound the way they were, securing the promise between them. He cried hot tears that evaporated in the flames as Dorek sacrificed himself and died beside him. Then, when Dorek's presence left his body entirely, Zbigniew blinked away his final tear and used their combined power to allow his consciousness to leave his human body. He would find another soon enough, and then he would follow through on his promise to find his Dorek. He would return his power to him, and when they were finally together again, they would take back the world that belonged to them.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
